


Don't Leave Me

by dirkygoodness



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Joseph has a dream, Kind of sad?, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Sebastian comforts him, Sort of MakeOut, They end up kissing somehow, but don't go any farther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to-?” Joseph started, feeling his face flush just from the thought of asking something like that. Sebastian shook his head though, letting his hands trail down to hold onto Joseph's hips.</p>
<p>“No. Do you?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> babies omg
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

“Sebastian!” Joseph screamed, jumping so hard he hit his head against the arm of the couch. He clutched at his shirt, right over his heart, taking in gasping breaths that almost hurt as they went down.

Joseph shivered from the fear and panic that his dream induced, the images of watching Sebastian die still fresh in his mind. Someone roughly grabbed his shoulders, and he only barely registered that it happened before he was sucking in a sharp breath and kicking at whatever it was that had him.

His foot hit something solid, something that let out a pained grunt and Joseph's mind skidded to a halt. For a brief moment, Joseph thought he was back in STEM, that one of those _zombie things_ was here, trying to get him. Joseph let out a scream, trying to pull himself away. But the monster had his legs and pulled him back down and – onto it's lap?

“Joseph! Stop! It's me, it's fucking me!” The 'monster' shouted back, but it was too worry filled and coherent to actually be a monster.

Opening his eyes slowly, (when had he shut them?) Joseph recognized who he was looking at. It was Sebastian, his partner, his boyfriend – not a zombie thing.

He let out a shuddering breath, letting himself go limp on top of Sebastian. The older man was gripping his legs, one hand on his thigh and the other just below the knee, and Joseph found he didn't really care that it hurt. He was just glad it was Sebastian and not-

“Sorry.” Joseph said weakly, shaking his head in attempt to clear the images from his mind. Above him Sebastian shook his head too, but for a different reason.

“Don't be sorry.” He told him, letting his painful grip ease into a gentle hold. It was sort of comforting, almost. “Nothin' to be sorry for. Are you alright?” Joseph closed his eyes again, sighing through his nose. He wanted to say yes, to tell Sebastian that he'd only had a dream. But they were kind of past that at this point, anyway, so he didn't bother lying.

“Not really.” He responded, and got a quiet grunt in return. They slipped into awkward silence after that, Joseph panting and trying as hard as he could to regain his composure enough to move.

The must have stayed like that for a really long time, though, because before Joseph realized what was happening he realized that Sebastian was rubbing small circles into his legs. Under any other circumstances, that would be weird, but all it was just then was helping to calm him down.

He'd even go so far as to say it felt kind of nice. Joseph huffed a breath, letting his eyes close part of the way. It wasn't like he could really see anything beyond Sebastian anyway without his glasses, so it wasn't like it mattered. Suddenly Sebastian shifted underneath him, jostling Joseph enough that he finally realized how it was he was lying exactly.

His legs were spread out on either side of Sebastian, his butt just barely laying on the other man's lap so that he was tipped so that he had to tilt his head down to look at him. They might have been dating, but it wasn't like they'd done anything more than kissing that often before – so laying like this Joseph couldn't help but be embarrassed. He felt his face flush, and he opened his eyes fully again to look at Sebastian with embarrassment.

“Uhm, Seb...” He started awkwardly. Sebastian blinked, seeming to snap himself out of some kind of trance.

“Hmm?” He responded quietly.

Joseph looked away, trying his hardest to will his blush away. “Well, it's just, I'm kind of – the way I'm laying, it just...” He bit his lip cursing himself for not being able to finish one goddamn sentence.

Thankfully Sebastian seemed to realize what he meant, letting out a quiet 'oh' that had Joseph blushing harder. But instead of letting go of Josephs legs, Sebastian pulled him closer and farther up into his lap.

Joseph let out a surprised squeak when Sebastian grabbed his arms and lifted him until he was sitting upright on top of Sebastian. Joseph sputtered, placing his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders to keep himself balanced.

“What-”

  
“I'm not trying anything funny.” Sebastian cut him off quickly, before he wrapped his arms around the younger detective and let his head drop onto his shoulder. Joseph blinked back his initial shock, before he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. He rested his head on Sebastian's, taking a deep, calming breath.

“Fuck.” He heard Sebastian growl out, holding him tighter. “God, you scared me, Joseph.” He said, voice only slightly muffled from Joseph's shirt.

“I'm sorry.” Joseph responded, gripping onto Sebastian's shirt. He'd probably be ironing out the wrinkles later, but just then Joseph didn't care that much. Sebastian shook his head.

“Don't apologize.” He told him, and as an after thought Sebastian held him tighter and said, “Are you okay – _better_ , now?”

Joseph had to pause, to actually think about his reaction this time. Was he okay? Did he think he'd be okay for another few hours at least? He wasn't sure. It was hard to tell lately, if he was honest with himself, but he had to admit that having Sebastian there helped a considerable amount. Eventually he shook his head, tightening his grip on Sebastian's shirt.

“A little.”

“How can I help?” Sebastian asked as he suddenly pulled back, looking into Joseph's eyes earnestly. Joseph let out a laugh, smiling in what felt like the first time in months.

“Don't leave me. That's how you can help.” He moved forwards, letting his mouth ghost over Sebastian's in an almost kiss.

He let Sebastian do the rest, pushing into the kiss and actually making it happen. Joseph didn't even try and do anything, just put gentle pressure into it and let Sebastian take the lead. After a moment of just kissing, Sebastian leaned them back, laying Joseph underneath himself.

Joseph tightened his legs around his waist, keeping them there as Sebastian deepened the kiss. When Sebastian's tongue entered his mouth, Joseph sighed into it, moving his arms to Sebastian's shoulders.

Finally when Sebastian moved from the kiss to breathe, he started trailing kisses down Joseph's neck softly. He stopped when he got to his shoulder, letting his head drop there as he leaned into Joseph with a sigh.

“Do you want to-?” Joseph started, feeling his face flush just from the thought of asking something like that. Sebastian shook his head though, letting his hands trail down to hold onto Joseph's hips.

“No. Do you?”

“Not really.” Joseph responded, letting his head drop back onto the couch. Sebastian sighed, before he wrapped his arms underneath Joseph's body and lifted, and before Joseph even knew what was happening Sebastian was standing with Joseph in his arms. Joseph blinked in shock but didn't protest, suddenly too tired to care.

“Lets go to bed, then.” Sebastian suggested, and Joseph couldn't have agreed more.

 


End file.
